Balayé par ce nouveau soleil
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cinq ans après la Guerre pour l'Aube, un après-midi à Port-Réal, la Dame de Winterfell et le Roi consort discutent de questions politiques et familiales. La Reine fait une apparition.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre:** Balayé par ce nouveau soleil

 **Auteur:** rightfullymine

 **Lien de l'original:** /works/12034164

 **Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Résumé:** Cinq ans après la Guerre pour l'Aube, un après-midi à Port-Réal, la Dame de Winterfell et le Roi consort discutent de questions politiques et familiales.

La Reine fait une apparition.

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandoms:** Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire

 **Relations:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark

 **Personnages:** Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Souffrance/Réconfort, Léger, Famille, Post-Canon

 **Note de la traductrice :** Je regarde la série et lis les livres en anglais. Je ne connais donc pas bien la traduction officielle de certains mots, notamment le fameux « Aye », qui est une manière différente (et ancienne) de dire « Oui » en anglais. J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à savoir comment cette expression a été traduite, ni même si les traducteurs ont pris la peine de garder cette particularité du langage de certains personnages. J'ai tenté de trouver une façon de le faire passer de l'anglais au français, mais j'avoue qu'aucune ne m'a vraiment convaincue. Dès lors, je fais le choix de garder la version originale. Si quelqu'un a une idée (ou sait me donner la VF officielle), évidemment, je suis preneuse ^^

* * *

"Daeron! Ne mets pas de la terre en bouche."

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et la chaleur est si forte aujourd'hui qu'elle semble se propager de la clairière où ils se sont arrêtés pour jouer. Jon essuie la transpiration de son front avec l'arrière de sa main. Et il porte uniquement une tunique délicate et un pantalon en lin.

Depuis que Daeron a appris à marcher, bien que toujours un peu chancelant, Jon a pris l'habitude de les faire sortir, lui et Rheagal, du Donjon Rouge, juste en dehors de Port-Réal, sur l'un des sentiers au nord de la ville qui mènent dans les forêts et les buissons. Durant les beaux après-midis d'été comme celui-ci, où il peut se libérer de ses devoirs royaux, il trouve une grande joie à passer du temps avec son dragon et son fils, à les regarder interagir et à jouer avec eux. Les heures insouciantes l'aident à se recentrer quand la politique et les manigances de la cour lui troublent l'esprit, l'aident à se rappeler pourquoi il fait ce qu'il fait, ce pourquoi il s'est battu il y a longtemps.

Daeron est assis dans la terre à quelques mètres de lui. Il y a longtemps qu'il s'est débarrassé de la fine tunique avec laquelle Missandei l'a habillé ce matin et est maintenant dévêtu, hormis la couche en lin, salie après avoir rampé par terre aussi longtemps. Il s'amuse avec un jeu idiot qu'il trouve hilarant, ramassant des poignées de terre du sol et les enduisant sur le museau de Rheagal. Le grand et puissant dragon, l'une des deux bêtes les plus féroces du royaume, est vautré à côté de lui, les ailes vertes autour de son corps, et endure silencieusement cette torture idiote, soufflant seulement occasionnellement des bouffées d'air chaud de ses narines gigantesques pour indiquer son amusement et observant avec des yeux paisibles comme les boucles argentées sur la petite tête de Daeron volent autour de son visage. Le garçon rit de façon hystérique à chaque fois que ça se produit.

Au son de la voix de son père, Daeron arrête momentanément ce qu'il fait, se retourne vers lui et lui fait un sourire effronté et sans dent. Puis, il baisse la tête pour regarder ses mains comme s'il était surpris de voir que ce sont les siennes et les mets dans sa bouche pour en enlever la terre.

Jon soupire, exaspéré, et n'envie pas la nourrice qui va donner un bain à son fils ce soir.

Il entend un petit rire à côté de lui et se retourne pour voir sa sœur, la Dame de Winterfell, à moitié gloussante.

"C'est incroyable de voir une bête aussi impressionnante à la merci d'un garçon joufflu d'un an," dit Sansa à Jon avec un sourire.

Ses yeux brillent avec amusement et ses cheveux, d'un rouge vif habituellement, ont la couleur d'un brasier à chaque fois que la lumière du soleil les touche de la sorte. Ses joues sont légèrement bronzées suite à une exposition répétée et Jon soupçonne qu'elle doit en avoir assez de la chaleur constante du Sud.

"Rheagal peut sentir le dragon dans son sang. Il le reconnait comme étant l'un des siens," explique Jon et, durant un instant, il regarde le bébé et le dragon derrière lui, dans la clairière. Il s'émerveille de la simplicité avec laquelle ces mots viennent de quitter ses lèvres, se souvient d'une époque où il ne voulait rien de plus que de se purger de son propre sang, de faire sortir le dragon de lui, de n'avoir jamais su qu'il devait chercher le dragon en lui.

Sansa doit sentir dans quelle direction vont ses pensées et le fixe avec un regard éloquent.

"Et peut-il sentir le loup?" demande-t-elle, avec une effronterie que des années d'adversité lui ont sans nul doute apprise.

Jon tourne les yeux vers elle et soutient son regard fixe. Il pense qu'elle cherche à être rassurée, pour savoir que même si les choses ont changé et que les années ont passé, même s'ils vivent à mille lieux l'un de l'autre maintenant, elle a sa place à ses côtés, avec cet enfant Et ils ont leur place avec elle. Qu'ils sont une famille. Une meute.

"Toujours," répond Jon et il prend sa main dans la sienne. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes soudaines mais le sourire spontané qui s'étire sur ses lèvres à la vue de sa sœur, en vie et en bonne santé à côté de lui, les chassent.

Il souhaiterait pouvoir voyager plus souvent jusqu'à Winterfell. Certains jours, il se réveille dans son grand lit chaud dans ses appartements royaux, les rayons de soleil, venant de la fenêtre, déjà chauds sur ses membres et ceux de sa femme, et il rêve irrationnellement du froid mordant du Nord. Il se prend à devenir agité parfois, avec une profonde mélancolie des lieux de son enfance, des hautes tours et des sources chaudes de Winterfell. Mais surtout, il regrette d'être loin de ses frères et sœurs, et combat le sentiment inflexible de devoir les laisser diriger seuls une terre qui est, certes, la maison mais dure et rugueuse comme la glace qui la recouvre.

Il peut se sentir devenir mal à l'aise encore maintenant, donc il secoue légèrement la tête pour se vider l'esprit de telles pensées dangereusement vagabondes.

Ce n'est pas grave. Peu importe combien le Nord lui manque, il ne pourrait jamais quitter Port-Réal, et ne le ferait jamais. Et il sait, peut-être mieux que quiconque, que Sansa est la meilleure souveraine que le Nord pourrait avoir, bien plus habile à la stratégie politique que lui, bien plus préparée à contrôler les nombreuses familles compliquées et changeantes du Nord.

"Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de plus d'hommes? Nous pouvons envoyer une garnison de 100 soldats, disons, et je peux parler à Ver Gris, peut-être qu'il pourrait- "

Sansa lui serre la main pour l'arrêter. L'expression sur son visage est tendre, tandis qu'elle aurait été amère cinq ans plus tôt.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes de Port-Réal, Jon, et ne priverais certainement pas Ma Reine de son premier général," soupire-t-elle et elle pousse une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Je peux gérer les Sauvageons entre nos troupes et celles de Lord Manderly, si besoin est, mais je prie pour que ça n'en vienne pas à ça. Et sois tranquille que je demanderai à l'aide quand j'en aurais besoin."

Le Nord a eu des soucis avec les Sauvageons récemment. Maintenant que la Longue Nuit est terminée et que les terres au-delà du Mur sont à nouveau en sécurité, beaucoup de Sauvageons sont repartis au nord et exigent d'être libérés du règne de Winterfell. Les familles nordiennes ne prennent pas bien ce fait nouveau et il y a de la tension depuis lors.

Jon et Sansa insistent tous deux pour que la situation soit réglée sans verser une goutte de sang. Ils en ont vu assez pour tenir plusieurs vies.

"Et ce ne sont pas juste les Sauvageons qui m'inquiètent," dit-elle et ses yeux atterrissent sur l'enfant jouant dans l'herbe. "Les seigneurs ont discuté de la succession, m'a-t-on dit."

Jon tourne la tête si vite qu'il aurait pu se tordre le cou. Il regarde durement Sansa, essayant de jauger si elle le fait marcher ou si, effectivement, c'est une de ses inquiétudes.

"Je vais peut-être devoir chercher après un époux. Peut-être que j'organiserai un bal et que Daenerys et toi pourrez m'aider à choisir un beau chevalier."

Jon se gratte la barbe avec irritation. Cette capacité qu'a Sansa de parler à la légère de sujets sérieux le fait grimper aux rideau. Il comprend que c'est une armure qu'elle a construite pour elle, pour se protéger des choses épouvantables qu'elle a dû endurer dans le passé, une barrière pour les choses inimaginables qui pourraient encore venir dans le futur. Ça fait quand même picoter sa peau avec la menace d'une violence qui n'est pas gérée comme elle devrait l'être. Maudit sois son tempérament sérieux.

Il est également surpris par la notion que sa sœur a réfléchi aux questions de succession. Dieu seul sait que le Conseil Restreint a considérablement discuté de l'avenir de Winterfell – comme ils ont tendance à le faire avec chaque minuscule problème de chaque coin du monde – mais ils ont laissé tomber le sujet assez rapidement, à la fois parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'urgent pour le moment, et parce que Jon et Tyrion n'ont aucune intention de forcer Sansa à conclure un accord dans lequel elle n'a pas pleinement envie de faire partie.

Une fois qu'il fixe ses yeux sur son visage, il dit, "Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit que tu n'as pas envie de faire." Et il espère qu'elle entend dans sa voix à quel point il pense sérieusement ce qu'il dit.

Elle ne semble pas être capable d'être sérieuse à ce sujet. Ou peut-être que c'est juste une impression, peut-être qu'elle parle sérieusement depuis le début. Il se rend compte qu'il parvient rarement à faire la différence avec les femmes dans sa vie.

"Mais je le suis," répond Sansa. "Le Nord doit être dirigé par un Stark. Toi et moi le savons tous les deux. Et plus tôt que ce qu'on aimerait, il ne restera plus de Stark. J'ai besoin d'un héritier, que ça me plaise ou non. Et mieux vaut choisir que d'être choisie, tu ne penses pas?" Et elle a le culot de faire un sourire en coin. Que les Dieux lui donnent la force.

Il sait qu'elle a raison, évidemment. Il pense que c'est ironique comme ceux qui se battent pour la liberté peuvent rarement jouir de ces libertés eux-mêmes.

"A moins que le Roi du Nord convoite secrètement Winterfell pour l'un de ses petits dragons."

Cette fois, il éclate d'un grand rire qui fait que Daeron arrête momentanément son jeu et regarde son père.

L'idée est tellement ridicule que même Jon Snow peut en rire, pense-t-il. Il ne peut pas imaginer comment un enfant Targaryen pourrait aller s'asseoir à Winterfell et régner. Les royaumes sont en paix, certes, et le Nord reconnait la Reine des Dragons comme la leur maintenant, mais s'il y a une chose qu'il a appris durant les cinq ans du règne paisible de Daenerys, c'est que la paix est fragile. Et que le Nord se souvient.

"Je voudrais bien," répond-il une fois que son rire se calme. "Beaucoup de travail doit encore être fait pour calmer les esprits."

"Aye," elle hoche la tête, "et n'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle je suis là?" et elle lui lance un regard inquisiteur. Elle a rapidement mais facilement changé de sujet. Bon sang, elle est douée.

Jon sait que c'est de ça qu'elle voulait parler depuis qu'elle a demandé à se joindre à Daeron et lui pour leur aventure de l'après-midi. Elle veut être sûre qu'il est d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont décidé.

"Elle est trop jeune," est sa réponse obstinée. Il pense qu'il a dit les mots une centaine de fois ces deux dernières semaines. Mais il s'en fiche, il les répéterait cent fois de plus si cela voulait dire que sa petite fille pouvait rester à Port-Réal.

Sansa a fait tout le chemin de Winterfell pour escorter Rhaenyra jusqu'au Nord. La princesse héritière va passer deux mois à Winterfell, à des fins de formation. Elle va lire dans la bibliothèque de Winterfell, va se voir enseigner la mentalité du Nord par les Mestres, et va avoir des leçons d'entraînement à l'extérieur du Grand Donjon, avec les garçons les plus prometteurs du Nord.

L'idée vient de Tyrion, évidemment. La princesse doit apprendre les mentalités du royaume et quel meilleur endroit pour commencer qu'à Winterfell, la maison de son père. _N'est-elle pas un loup, elle-même?_ A-t-il raisonné. _Et ce serait un grand geste de bonne foi envers le Nord, Votre Grâce_. Pour montrer que la famille royale leur fait confiance avec la sécurité et l'éducation de ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux.

La reine a fougueusement tempêté cet après-midi-là, outragée par la suggestion qu'ils utilisent sa fille, _leur fille première-née_ , comme monnaie d'échange politique. Mais le même soir, quand ils étaient couchés, nus et épuisés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Daenerys a avoué à Jon qu'elle y avait pensé déjà avant la suggestion de Tyrion. Que c'était effectivement une décision intelligente, politiquement inévitable, bien qu'innommable si cela voulait dire que Rhaenyra devait leur être enlevée. Il a embrassé ses larmes une par une et, cette nuit-là, ils ont tous deux caressé la chair de l'autre avec une passion qui présageait déjà leur perte.

Et donc les préparatifs ont commencé. Il a été décidé que la princesse sera accompagnée dans son voyage et durant l'entièreté de son séjour par sa tante Arya, qui prendra temporairement congé de ses devoirs ici dans la Capitale, et par la Lady Missandei. Elle voyagera également avec une petite suite d'hommes armés et jurés à sa protection. Mais pas de dragon. Et pas de roi ni de reine avec elle.

Si Jon met de côté sa terreur dévorante face à la séparation imminente avec sa fille, ce qu'il parvient difficilement à faire, il peut voir comme ce voyage pourrait être super pour elle. Peut même être un tout petit peu excité à l'idée de sa propre chair et de son propre sang dormant dans la chambre de son enfance, lisant ses livres préférés et nageant dans le lac juste devant le Bois sacré, où Robb et lui ont passé de nombreux après-midi, lorsqu'ils étaient garçons.

"Elle est plus qu'excitée de partir. Elle va passer des moments merveilleux, Jon."

Jon soupire. Il le sait. Ce qu'il ressent, cependant, n'est pas rationnel. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer que l'idée que ne pas avoir sa fille près de lui, pour pouvoir l'embrasser et l'éduquer, pour pouvoir lui parler et la soulever dans les airs, est tellement horrible qu'il reste éveillé la nuit à cause de cette terrible terreur.

"Elle n'a jamais été plus loin que Port-Réal de toute sa vie. Et Winterfell est très loin," est tout ce qu'il dit.

"Winterfell est là où elle est née."

Durant une tempête, comme sa mère, peu après la Guerre pour l'Aube.

"Et c'est avec nous qu'est sa place."

Sa voix est dure et sa sœur recule devant le son. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'agresser. Il baisse le menton en une excuse silencieuse mais n'ôte jamais ses yeux de ceux de Sansa. Il veut qu'elle sache la profondeur de sa peur, ce qui est en jeu ici.

Sansa le regarde un peu plus longtemps, puis ses yeux s'adoucissent et elle hoche la tête. "Je la protégerai jusqu'à ma mort. Aucun mal ne lui arrivera, Jon, je te le promets."

Il ne peut pas parler, pense-t-il, car il n'a pas confiance que sa voix ne se brisera pas. Il se contente d'hocher la tête et de serrer sa main chaude entre les siennes. Cette promesse devra suffire.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, son fils a laissé Rheagal en train de s'assoupir dans l'herbe et marche maintenant sur des jambes flageolantes vers Jon. Quand il est sur le point d'atteindre sa destination, ses jambes semblent céder sous lui et son visage se crispe avec le fantôme d'un pleur à l'idée d'une chute potentielle. Mais Jon tend les bras vers l'enfant et l'encourage, "Allez, fiston. Tu y es presque. Je suis juste là."

Et Daeron doit entendre la force dans la voix de son père, car il serre ses petits poignets à ses côtés et fait les deux derniers pas jusqu'à son père. Jon le prend dans ses bras et le soulève sur ses genoux, souriant et embrassant les cheveux argentés du petit garçon, tellement semblables à ceux de sa mère, ne se préoccupant pas de la terre qui remplit sa bouche avec le geste. Daeron sourit en retour et bave partout sur la tunique de son père.

"N'es-tu pas un petit loup courageux?" chantonne Sansa, souriant. Daeron aime clairement toutes ces éloges et tend une main potelée en retour pour caresser les cheveux de sa tante. Puis, pas satisfait par la distance entre eux, il se déplace en chancelant des genoux de son père jusqu'à ceux de sa tante. Sansa l'installe contre sa poitrine et commence à lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'il joue avec le jupon de sa robe.

"Notre père serait tellement fier, Jon," l'entend-il dire et, durant un instant, sa respiration s'arrête dans ses poumons. Il a l'impression qu'il devrait lui donner une réponse mais des larmes chaudes inondent sa gorge et il ne se fait pas assez confiance pour dire un mot. Il sait que Sansa le considère comme son frère depuis longtemps maintenant, mais rares ont été les fois où elle l'a reconnu verbalement. Des mentions de leur père touchent ces coins sombres de leurs cœurs et piquent les cicatrices qui ne guérissent jamais.

"Je –"

"Ecoute-moi, je sais qu'il le serait. S'il pouvait voir tout le chemin que tu as parcouru. Ce que tu fais pour le royaume, ce que tu fais pour ta famille. S'il pouvait voir ce petit garçon parfait ici…" elle doit faire une pause, ensuite, la voix brisée, et prend deux secondes pour respirer. "Il saurait que tous ses sacrifices en valaient bien la peine."

Une seule larme fait son chemin le long de sa joue rose mais Daeron, sentant la détresse de sa tante, se lève et l'embrasse avec un bisou mouillé.

Jon ne parle pas. La perte de Ned était il y a longtemps, mais Jon sait que certains jours, elle brûle comme une chose vivante dans les yeux de sa sœur, dans son cœur à lui. Parfois, le souvenir est aussi doux, toutefois, et exaltant, et il trouve que la présence de ses enfants peut être un baume apaisant pour la douleur que ça engendre, pas seulement pour lui mais pour ses sœurs, aussi.

Il regarde Sansa maintenant et lui jette un long regard qui, il l'espère, lui dit, _merci, ça vaut tout l'or du monde_.

Le moment est interrompu par le bruit sourd de Rheagal, bougeant ses ailes géantes pour se soulever du sol et faire le tour de la clairière avec excitation. Le dragon crie dans les airs un long moment et s'envole loin d'eux. Jon sait qui arrive avant même d'entendre les sabots du cheval sur le sol, avant même de la voir.

Daenerys apparait de l'autre côté de la clairière, sur son cheval blanc. Ses cheveux argentés sont attachés avec des tresses élégantes derrière sa tête et elle porte la même robe bleue pâle qu'il a aidé à lacer sur son corps ce matin. La couleur de sa robe fait briller ses yeux violets encore plus que d'habitude, et il se prend à se demander ce que les gens du royaume doivent ressentir en sa présence si lui, son mari, se sent submergé à sa vue même après toutes ces années.

Le bébé sur les genoux de Sansa a vu sa mère maintenant et est en train de se tortiller pour descendre. Quand Sansa dépose le garçon à terre, il se précipite vers la reine et elle a un bref moment pour descendre du cheval avant de courir aussi vers lui et de le soulever dans les airs. Daenerys s'extasie devant son fils et lui embrasse le visage partout où elle peut l'atteindre, faisant glousser le garçon comme un fou. Le son de leurs rires est porté par le vent et Jon pense qu'il n'a jamais entendu de son plus magnifique.

Après avoir ajusté le garçon sur sa hanche, Daenerys fait son chemin jusqu'à eux. Durant une fraction de second, elle regarde Jon dans les yeux et lui fait un petit sourire affectueux. Il sait que c'est la seule salutation qu'il va recevoir de sa femme.

Le Roi et la Reine ne se touchent pas en présence d'autres personnes. C'est dû à l'habitude, d'une époque où leur union était considérée comme une menace pour la sécurité du royaume, quand les factions du Nord croyaient qu'il avait ployé le genou en échange d'une place dans son lit. En réaction, ils avaient gardé leur distance en public, pour protéger leur autorité.

Maintenant, pense-t-il, une quantité modérée d'affection en public ne serait pas vue d'un mauvais œil, leur emprise sur le royaume est forte et leur mariage est admiré par tous et chanté dans toutes les nouvelles chansons. Néanmoins, ils continuent de garder leur distance quand ils sont entourés par d'autres, pour se protéger, pour protéger leur amour des yeux avides des curieux. Quoi que la Main de la Reine affirme que leurs efforts sont tous en vain et que même les idiots les plus stupides pourraient lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert à la seconde où leurs yeux se rencontrent dans une pièce.

Daenerys fixe son regard sur Sansa et lui lance un magnifique sourire lumineux.

"Sansa," salue-t-elle.

Sansa sourit en retour à son épouse, "Majesté," répond-elle.

Elle ne fait pas de révérence, car la Reine lui a demandé il y a longtemps de ne pas le faire quand elles sont juste elles deux ou avec leur famille. Quoi que Sansa n'a pas perdu son sens des convenances et n'appelle presque jamais sa belle-sœur par son prénom. Daenerys fait un pas en avant et enlace la Dame de Winterfell en une étreinte à un bras, le bébé sur sa hanche prit en sandwich entre les deux.

"Jon t'a-t-il soudoyée pour l'emmener avec toi au Nord?" demande la Reine et son visage est rempli d'hilarité. Elle lui lance un regard effronté et il grogne en réponse.

Sansa rit, regardant entre les deux. "Je crois qu'il était sur le point de renoncer à Ghost en échange pour une place," taquine-t-elle et Jon porterait une expression offensée devant le mensonge flagrant si un large sourire ne fendait pas son visage en deux.

"Très drôle," marmonne-t-il.

"C'est _effectivement_ un peu drôle," répond Daenerys. Elle a cette lueur dans les yeux et son menton est haut en l'air, comme si elle le défiait de la réfuter. Sait qu'il ne se moquerait jamais d'elle devant sa sœur, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Qu'il ne montrerait jamais ses faiblesses.

Il essaye de lui lancer un regard neutre, mais sait qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il la trouve irrésistible comme ça, leur enfant sur sa hanche, son visage rougi par la balade à cheval et de la terre dans son cou de quand elle a couvert leur fils de bisous.

Pour la millième fois depuis qu'il la connait, il aimerait qu'ils soient seuls.

"Comment s'est passée la réunion?" demande Sansa, pas consciente de la conversation silencieuse qui se passe entre son Roi et sa Reine. Ou peut-être pour y mettre fin.

Le visage de Daenerys se décompose durant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et plaque un sourire serein sur ses lèvres. "Fatigante," répond-elle avec un soupir.

Sa sœur semble satisfaite avec la réponse. Mais Jon connait sa femme mieux que personne et sait qu'il y a bien plus de frustration derrière ce soupir que ce qu'elle ne montre. En plus de donner des audiences au peuple, de garder la paix dans le royaume et de diriger les terres de Fort-Levant jusqu'à Lancehélion, la Reine, parfois accompagnée par le Roi et par sa Main, a récemment commencé à tenir des réunions secrètes, informelles, pour tâter le terrain parmi les seigneurs du royaume pour changer la loi de succession. De sorte que Rhaenyra, leur _fille miracle_ , puisse un jour régner en tant que reine, tout comme sa mère.

La réunion d'aujourd'hui a dû être décevante et infructueuse. Ils ont toujours un long chemin devant eux.

"Je suis venue vous chercher," continue la reine, les pensées moroses de politique déjà sorties de son esprit. "Rhaenyra est folle d'excitation. Nous devrions y aller maintenant si nous voulons arriver à temps pour la fête."

Elle regarde l'enfant dans ses bras une seconde, puis Jon. "Et ce garçon a désespérément besoin d'un bain."

"Aye, c'est vrai." Est la réponse souriante de Jon.

Sansa acquiesce son accord et ébouriffe les boucles indisciplinées de Daeron. Le garçon sourit à sa tante et étire ses bras vers elle pour signaler qu'il veut qu'elle le porte. Daenerys le lui tend prudemment et la Dame de Winterfell commence à sortir de la clairière, de retour vers le Donjon.

Jon et Daenerys trainent en arrière.

"Elle est vraiment contente d'y aller?" il n'a pas à expliquer à qui il se réfère. Elle sait.

"Elle l'est. Elle a déjà fait une liste de toutes les choses qu'elle doit voir et faire dans le Nord." Elle lui fait une sorte de sourire triste, un sourire qui fait que sa peau le démange avec le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras ici et maintenant. Il berce tendrement son visage avec sa main rêche, le contact avec sa peau douce envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'appuie immédiatement contre sa main.

"Et toi? Tu es contente?" Elle n'a qu'à prononcer les mots et il annulera tous les projets de voyages de Rhaenyra, au diable la diplomatie.

Elle rit avec ça. "Je suis contente tant qu'elle est en sécurité. Et on est qu'à une chevauchée de dragon."

Il caresse la pommette de sa joue avec son pouce et elle tourne la tête pour lui embrasser l'intérieur du poignet. Il pense que la fête de ce soir ne peut pas se terminer assez vite.

"Rentrons," murmure-t-elle.

Ils se tournent vers le chemin qui ramène à la ville. Sansa et Daeron sont devant eux, descendant la route. Le soleil se couchant à l'horizon transforme les couleurs de leurs cheveux, au loin, en de beaux halos scintillants.

Daenerys va détacher le cheval qu'elle a monté jusqu'ici mais ne l'enfourche pas, le tenant à la place par les rênes. Jon s'approche de sa femme et ils commencent à marcher vers leur ville.

Après quelques pas, Jon lui prend la main et entrelace leurs doigts ensemble. Il peut imaginer dans son esprit leurs longues ombres imposantes que le soleil projette derrière eux.


End file.
